Songs For Our Favorite Twilight Characters
by EdwardRoxMySox
Summary: Hey, this is just a bunch of songs that go extremely well with the Twilight series, most of them are ExB but one of them is AxJ! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: I Need You

**Hey, I'm bored and I realized that I know of a lot of songs that relate to Edward and Bella, and one to Alice and Jasper, but that will come later.**

**A couple of these songs appear in my other fanfic, Solar Flare, its a breaking dawn fanfic.**

**The first one is I Need You, by LeAnn Rimes(sp?), its a really pretty song.**

**This is how Bella feels toward Edward. How he is the most important thing to her.**

**READ THIS:**

**For all of you who have read my other fanfic, I am fixing to update! Don't worry! The chapter is written and my friend Sarah, a.k.a. fan14, is editing because it was kind of a hard chapter to write. It will be up within a day, two max!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this fanfic, or Edward, or Bella, or Alice, or Jasper... I know, so sad... Je souhaite qu'ils étaient les miens!**

**That's all...**

**_I Need You by LeAnn Rimes_**

I don't need a lot of things,

I can get by with nothing

Of all the blessings life can bring,

I've always needed something,

But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you,

You're my only reason,

You're my only truth,

**CHORUS:**

I need you like water, like breath, like rain,

I need you like mercy from heaven's gate,

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through, I need you.

...

You're the hope that moves me

To courage again

You're the love that rescues me

When the cold winds rage

And it's so amazing, 'cause thats just how you are

And I can't turn back now, 'cause you've brought me too far,

**CHORUS:**

I need you like water, like breath, like rain,

I need you like mercy from heaven's gate,

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through, I need you,

Oh, yes I do.

...

I need you like water, like breath, like rain,

I need you like mercy from heaven's gate,

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through, I need you,

Oh, yes I do,

I need you,

I need you

**Hope you guys liked it! I've got more songs on the way!**

**Press that little purple button under this and review... come one, you know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2: Not a Day Goes By

**I'm back! This next song is _Not a Day Goes By_ by Lonestar. Its a very nice song.**

**Its Edward's feelings after he left Bella, goes great with the story.**

**_Not a Day Goes By_ by Lonestar**

Got a picture of you I carry in my heart,

I close my eyes I see you when the world gets dark

Got a memory of you I carry in my soul

I wrap it close around me when they nights get cold.

If you asked me how I'm doing,

I'd say just fine

But the truth is, baby,

If you could read my mind

**CHORUS:**

Not a day goes by

That I don't think of you,

After all this time,

You're still with me it's true

Somehow you remain, locked so deep inside

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

...

I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night,

Thinking you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right

And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark

Wishing you were next to me with your head against my heart

If you ask me how I'm doing,

I'd say just fine,

But the truth is, baby,

If you could read my mind

**CHORUS:**

Not a day goes by

That I don't think of you,

After all this time,

You're still with me its true

Somehow you remain, locked so deep inside

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

...

Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days,

Seems it's been forever that I felt this way

**CHORUS:**

Not a day goes by

That I don't think of you,

After all this time,

You're still with me it's true, Ohhh,

Somehow you remain, locked so deep inside,

Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

That I don't think of you

**Yeah, yeah, it's a country group singing it, but its a really good song with relly good lyrics, I think you should listen to it. Everytime I hear it, I think of Edward.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhere

**Hey, agian, this song is _Somewhere_ by Within Temptation. This is one of my favorite songs in the whole world, and this one is for Alice and Jasper.**

**It's when she has a vision about him and is trying to find him, before she goes to the Cullens, like it says in Twilight. Like I said it's a great song. Hope you like it!**

**It's kind of haunting, just imagine Alice sitting in the dark in the asylum, and these are her thoughts.**

**_Somewhere by Within Temptation_**

Ooooh, oooh... ooooh, oooh...

Lost in the darkness,

Hoping for a sign

Instead there's only silence,

Can't you hear my screams?

Never stop hoping,

Need to know where you are,

But one thing's for sure,

You're always in my heart

**CHORUS:**

...

Lost in the darkness,

Try to find your way home,

I want to embrace you,

And never let you go

Almost hope you're in heaven,

So no one can hurt your soul,

Living in agony

'Cause I just do not know

Where you are

**CHORUS:**

I'll find you somewhere,

I'll keep on trying until my dying day

I just need to know whatever has happened,

The truth will free my soul

...

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching,

Whatever it takes, I need to know

Ooooh, oooh... ooooh, oooh...

**CHORUS:**

I'll find you somewhere,

I'll keep on trying until my dying day

I just need to know whatever has happened,

The truth will free my soul.

**Poor Alice, I feel so sorry for her when I think about when she was in the asylum. Review, review, review!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who's To Say

**Wow, 4 chapters in one day, and I don't plan on stopping just yet.**

**This next one is called_ Who's To Say_ by Vanessa Carlton.**

**This is an Edward and Bella one, this is how being with him is worth giving up a lot, and how she doesn't care what anyone thinks about their relationship, and she is tired of people telling her what to do. She is going to make her own decision. I LUV this song, its great!**

**_Who's To Say by Vanessa Carlton_**

Stand up straight,

Do your trick, turn on the stars

Jupiter shines so bright when you're around

They tell us, slow down,

We're too young, you need to grow,

The speed's the key,

And they don't know who we are

**CHORUS:**

And who's to say, we're not good enough,

And who's to say, that this is not our love

...

Mother don't

Tell me friends are the ones

That I lose

Because they'd bleed before you,

Sometimes family are the ones you choose

It's too late now, I hold on to this life I found

**CHORUS:**

And who's to say, we won't burn it out

And who's to say, we won't sink in doubt,

Who's to say, we won't fade to gray,

And are they anyway? Anyway, they don't know

...

**BRIDGE:**

And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember,

And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together,

And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us,

You never really knew

...

You and I packing up my room

We feel alright, but we're not welcome

Soon, we'll be driving, 'cause they don't know who we are

**CHORUS:**

And who's to say, we won't stay together,

And who's to say, we aren't getting stronger,

And who's to say, I can't live without you, ohh.

And who are they anyway? Anyway, they don't know

...

**BRIDGE:**

And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember,

And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together,

Who is to say,

And who is to say,

And who are they anyway?

...

Stand up, boy,

I shine so bright when you're around.

**Ah! I love this song! Hope you did too, now, review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lion

**Last one of the day, and the best one in my opinion. It's called _Lion_ by Rebecca St. James. This is my favorite Edward and Bella song, no comparison.**

**Its creepy how much it is related to the books, it even uses the lion metaphor. These are Bella's feelings toward Edward.**

**_Lion by Rebecca St. James_**

Mysterious, that's what I call you.

I'm curious about you.

I'm scared and I'm not sure that you are safe,

But your eyes seem to say that you are good.

**CHORUS:**

This is not a dream that I'm living,

This is just a world of your own.

You took me from all that I knew,

Shown me how it feels to hope.

With you with me, facing tomorrow,

Together I can learn to fly,

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth,

But the lion is an angel

...

Wise eyes. You see the core of me.

Your gentleness melts me.

And now I know that words cannot describe

The power that I feel when I'm with you.

**CHORUS:**

This is not a dream that I'm living,

This is just a world of your own.

You took me from all that I knew,

Shown me how it feels to hope.

With you with me, facing tomorrow,

Together I can learn to fly,

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth,

But the lion is...

**BRIDGE:**

Peace and power,

Love forever,

Who am I to stand before you?

I am speechless,

But in my weakness,

You are here and

All is well...

**CHORUS:**

You took me from all that I knew,

Shown me how it feels to hope.

With you with me, facing tomorrow,

Together I can learn to fly.

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth,

But the lion is...

**CHORUS:**

This is not a dream that I'm living,

This is just a world of your own.

You took me from all that I knew,

Shown me how it feels to hope.

With you with me, facing tomorrow,

Together I can learn to fly.

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth,

But the lion is an angel...

Is an angel...

**Voila! J'espère vous aime il! That's all for 2day folks, I'm probably going to put more up 2moro! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Twist in My Story

**Sorry, I haven't updated this songfic in a while, but I haven't forgotten about it.**

**This one is for all you Jacob fans! (I'm not one myself, but I feel like he deserves a break)**

**This is an amazing song, and if you haven't heard it, you need to get your butt on youtube and listen to it pronto!**

**Its called _A Twist in My Story _by Secondhand Serenade... It really makes me want to cry for Jake. Which is really hard to do cuz I hate him. But like I said, I'm giving him a break.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG AND I TOTALLY DON'T OWN THE BAND... although that would be pretty freakin awsum...**

**I hope you like it!**

Slow down

The world isn't watching us break down

It's safe to say we are alone now

We're alone now...

Not a whisper

The only noise is the reciever

I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence

So please just break the silence

--

The whispers turn to shouting

The shouting turns to tears

Your tears turned into laughter

And it takes away our fears

--

**(Chorus):**

So you see

This world doesn't matter to me

I'll give up all I have just to breath

The same air as you till the day that I die

I can't take my eyes off of you

--

I'm longing

For words to describe how I'm feeling

I'm feeling inspired

My world just flipped

Turned upside down

And turned around

Say whats that sound, its my

Heart... beat

Its getting much louder, my

Heart... beat

Its stronger than ever

I'm feeling so alive

I'm feeling so alive

--

The whispers turn to shouting

The shouting turns to tears

Your tears turned into laughter

And it takes away our fears

**(Chorus):**

So you see

This world doesn't matter to me

I'll give up all I have just to breath

The same air as you till the day that I die

I can't take my eyes off of you

--

I'm finally waking up

A twist in my story

It's time I opened up

And let your love right through me

I'm finally waking up

A twist in my story

It's time I opened up

And let your love right through me

--

**(Softer)**

Cause that's what you get

When you see your life through someone else's eyes

That's what you get, that's what you get

**(Chorus):**

So you see

This world doesn't matter to me

I'll give up all I had just to breath

The same air as you till the day that I die

I can't take my eyes off of you

So you see

This world doesn't matter to me

I'll give up all I had just to breath

The same air as you till the day that I die

I can't take my eyes off of you...

--

**Tear... so sad. Yeah, Jake deserves a break. Which he does get in my other story Solar Flare... you should totally check it out... Poor Jake... who knows what will end up happening to him in Breaking Dawn... I hope he imprints! And gets out of Bella's way! lol I really hope it ends well for him.**

**I think this song would also go well with Edward except for the heart beat part. But it would make more sense for him at the part where it says "That's what you get when you see your life through someone else's eyes" ... Cause he can totally read minds... yeah... ok, so review, and let me know what you think of the song!!**


	7. Chapter 7: May I

**This is a song that I just found yesterday and I think its the best Edward song yet! Its awsum, I just had to put it up here! Check it out if you have a chance, its a great song.**

**Its called _May I _by Trading Yesterday. (I think its brand new, cuz I can't buy the music anywhere, or maybe they're just not popular, but their music is amazing!)**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

And there you stand, opened heart, opened doors

Full of life with the world that's wanting more

But I can see when the lights start to fade

The day is done and your smile has gone away

--

Let me raise you up

Let me be your love

--

**(Chorus):**

May I hold you

As you fall to sleep

When the world is closing in

And you can't breathe

May I love you

May I be your shield

When no one can be found

May I lay you down

--

All I want is to keep you safe from the cold

To give you all that your heart needs the most

Let me raise you up

Let me be your love

--

**(Chorus):**

May I hold you

As you fall to sleep

When the world is closing in

And you can't breathe

May I love you

May I be your shield

When no one can be found

May I lay you down

--

**(Bridge):**

All that's made me

Is all worth trading

Just to have one moment with you

So I will let go

Of all that I know

Knowing that you're here with me

--

For your love is changing me...

--

**(Chorus):**

May I hold you

As you fall to sleep

When the world is closing in

And you can't breathe

May I love you

May I be your shield

When no one can be found

May I lay you down

--

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah...

--

May I...

**AH, this is my favorite song yet! hehe, I hope you liked it! I especially like the part when he goes "May I hold you as you fall to sleep." AAAWWWW!! And "Your love is changing me." THAT IS SOOO EDWARD!**

**Let me know what you think! I don't know about you, but I luv this song!**

**Review!!**


End file.
